Me, Myself, and I
by brookgavin
Summary: important authors note inside. if you're a fan of this story andor my other story Senior Year, please read this note. thank you.
1. Summary and Voting

**A/N: ok, I know I just started ****Senior Year****, and normally I don't like to be doing more than one story at a time, but with HSM 2 coming out, I just had to write this down. It's not for sure if I'm going to actually write this story; you'll see why at the end of this page!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashley, Sharpay, or Maddie; they are all property of Disney… ok, except for Ashley, she can be property of herself. Haha!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ME, MYSELF, AND I**

Summary- In three separate dimensions, three girls all look alike: Ashley Tisdale, Sharpay Evans, and Maddie Fitzpatrick; but they are nothing like each other. These exact three girls are all in different situations:

After finishing the filming of High School Musical 2, Ashley's looking back on what it was like before she was an actress and actually wondering what it would be like to live a normal.

Sharpay is under stress from all the end-of-the-year exams and is in desperate need of a break, but luckily the summer's coming up and so is her seventeenth birthday.

Maddie Fitzpatrick is tired of the life she's living, wishing that something would come up and sweep her away to a place where she didn't have to work, deal with Zack and Cody's antics, London's obliviousness, Moseby's bossy attitude, her family in general, and have to pitch in at her school over the summer.

So what happens?

EVERYONE SWITCHES!

Maddie wakes up and finds herself in her dream home mansion with all the shopping time she could get, and a summer full of nothing to do but kick back.

Sharpay winds up in the real world and is finally in the spotlight without Gabriella to mess everything up and Ryan to constantly get in her way.

Ashley finds herself in Boston, working at the Tipton hotel and helping out at an all girls' Catholic school for the summer, living the life of a real girl.

Everything is exactly what the girls wished for, but is it really paradise after all?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: ok, if you're reading this right now, thank you for reading this summary. The thing is, I'm not sure if I should write this story or not, so I want anyone who reads this to please review if you can and tell me if**

**A) I should definitely write this story**

**Or**

**B) not such a great idea, don't go for it**

**So if you've read the summary, please review what you think!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay people, I'm leaving town tomorrow and I won't be back until the 21st, and I still need more votes on this story! All of them so far have been positive, but I need more votes to see if I should really go for it. When I get back, I'll check all of the new votes and then I'll have my result and if votes lean towards writing the story, I should have the first chapter up around the 23rd. Thank you!

-Brookgavin


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, so a lot of people voted, and so many of them were for the story, so yes, I'm writing it! I don't really have a lot to say except for a big thank you to all the people you reviewed their opinions, so THANK YOU!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've heard of!**

**A/N 2: ok, I just realized I have no clue what Ashley's house looks like, so bear with me for the first part of this chapter. Also, if you've read my other HSM/TSL fanfiction ****Maybe Where I Belong****, don't think of the Evans's mansion being the same; I realize now that that description was a bit, oh, I dunno… beyond this world??? Haha. Ok, just wanted you all to know that! And also, I think everyone here knows what Maddie's bedroom looks like due to the episode of TSL when London goes broke and she has to move in with Maddie. Ok? Ok, now on with the story!**

**A/N 3: ok, I know you guys are probably really tired of this by now, but you have to read this part, it's VERY important!!! Ok, I just found out that Ashley was discovered at the age of 3, but for the story's sake, I'm going to move that age up to when she was 13, just so she can look back and wish for the nomal life that she had as a kid. Ok? Ok! Now we are seriously moving on with this story!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

West Deal, New Jersey

Ashley Tisdale

Ashley sat back in the white whicker chair she was currently sitting in on her bedroom balcony and sipped at the hot chocolate in the mug in her hands, watching the stars.

'It's such a beautiful night,' she thought as she plucked a marshmallow from the surface of her drink and popped it in her mouth. A smile came over her face as the sugary rush melted down her throat.

A sudden short, pleading barking interrupted Ashley's calm and she looked down. There, sitting next to her pink slippered feet, was Ashley's Maltipoo, Blondie. Ashley set her drink down on the white whicker side table before bending over and picking the little dog up and setting her in her lap.

Blondie turned three times in her owner's lap before resting her head contentedly on Ashley's arm.

Ashley smiled and stroked the dog and bent over, kissing her head. Blondie's tail wagged for a moment at the affection.

"Oh Blondie, it's so good to be home," Ashley sighed, sitting back and looking up at the sky.

"Sure filming with the gang was fun, but sometimes acting can just be so hectic… I mean, I barely got to call Jen or Mom and Dad… sometimes I wonder what life would've been like if Bill hadn't discovered me those nine years ago… but I guess I'll never know, huh?"

Blondie barked once, looking up at Ashley with a questioning look.

"Gosh, I feel like Maddie on that episode where she took care of London's dog," Ashley said with a laugh.

Blondie put her forepaws on Ashley's collar bones and licked her cheek.

"Aww, I love you too Blonde," Ashley smiled, hugging the dog. Ashley then scooped the dog up like a baby, grabbed her mug, and said, "It's getting late and I think it's time for someone to go to bed."

Ashley yawned.

"Ok, time for two someones to go to bed."

'Still, I wonder what it would be like to live the life of an average girl…' Ashley thought, looking at the stars one last time before leaving her balcony and entering her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albuquerque, New Mexico

Sharpay Evans

Sharpay stumbled into her room and fell helplessly onto her full-sized bed with a groan.

'Ugh, all these finals and exams are driving me off the wall!' she thought.

"Why can't life just fast forward through all the studying and get straight to summer vacation?" she asked aloud.

"Because then we wouldn't get to experience the joy of staying up until midnight studying Ancient Greek and almost sleeping through our English finals," a voice humorously answered.

Gathering some strength, Sharpay turned and lifted her head to see Ryan standing in her doorway.

"Ryan, please, I don't have the energy," Sharpay begged, her head flopping back on her duvet.

"Hey, at least we have our annual end of the year and birthday parties to look forward too," Ryan said, walking into the room and sitting down next to his sister.

"Ryan, our birthday is like, a month and a half away!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah, but since I think too much studying has made your brain shut off, I must insist on reminding you that our end of the year party is only two weeks away," Ryan said.

"TWO WEEKS?" Sharpay shouted, bolting up.

"Yeah," Ryan said casually.

"I still have to call catering and order decorations and so much more and we still have finals! Two weeks isn't enough time Ryan!" Sharpay exclaimed, grabbing the collar of her brother's shirt and shaking him.

"Shar, relax!" Ryan said, wrenching his sister's vice-like grip off of himself. "I already did all of that last weekend."

"Y-you did?" Sharpay asked.

"Only because you threatened to hit me with your biggest ice-skating trophy if I didn't," Ryan smirked.

Sharpay smiled at her brother. "I'm going to kick back for an hour or so before I get to studying, so out!" she said, playfully swatting her brother on the shoulder.

"Ok, I'm going, I'm going," Ryan chuckled, "running" from his sister.

Once Ryan was out of her room, Sharpay leaned back against her headboard, picked up her channel changer from her bedside-table, and turned on the TV on a dresser opposite the room from her bed.

With a sigh, she thought, 'Two more weeks and it's all over.'

It wasn't long before she fell asleep…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boston, Massachusetts

Maddie Fitzpatrick

"Maddie! Maddie Fitzpatrick, wake up this instance!" a voice shouted.

"Huh, what? I-I'm awake!" Maddie exclaimed, her head shooting up from its comfortable position in her arms on the candy counter.

"Maddie, this is the sixth time you've fallen asleep on the job this week and it's only Tuesday!" Mr. Moseby said.

"I-I'm sorry Moseby, I've just been so busy with school and my parents are arguing more than usual so I don't get a lot of sleep at night," Maddie said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well…just please try to stay awake ok?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I'll try," Maddie yawned before her boss walked off.

'Ugh… so tired…' she thought, her head drooping and her mind nodding off…

_CRASH!!_

Maddie jerked stick straight just in time to see Zack and Cody run across the lobby and into an elevator.

'Why do those boys always have to cause some sort of commotion?' she thought irritably.

"Maddie, you have to help me!" London exclaimed, running up to the candy counter.

"Ugh… not now London; I'm too tired," Maddie yawned, her head dropping again.

"But this is important! I broke a nail trying to reach a bag in my closet and I need to go down to the salon right away and I can't drive because then I'd probably break another nail!" London shouted.

"Oh yeah, I'll just skip work and drive you to the salon so I can get yelled at by Moseby again," Maddie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh Maddie, you're such a great friend, risking your job for me!" London smiled, placing a hand on her heart.

Maddie stared at her friend blankly and said, "London, I was just kidding; I can't ditch the candy counter. I've already been falling asleep a lot during my hours and if I get caught slacking off one more time, Moseby might fire me!"

"But…" London whined.

"London, I just can't," Maddie said sternly.

London lowered her eyes and walked away.

Maddie looked at her watch. 'Just two more hours…' she thought to herself.

-

When Maddie finally got home from work, she shuffled past the kitchen where her parents were arguing, past the living room where her grandmother was asleep in her rocker and Liam was watching TV, and into her room where she pulled out her bed and promptly collapsed on it.

'I wish something would just come and take me away from all of this… please, something help me…' she thought before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: ok, so that was the first chapter of Me, Myself, and I (obviously…) so review please!**


	4. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: ok, I just realized that I was about to try to pull off four stories all in the same time… and I also just realized that I can't do that. So, I'm going to put two of those stories on Hiatus. **

**I realize that I haven't updated "Senior Year" in a while, and I'm sort of losing interest in it, but I know I'm going to pursue it. "Senior Year" is going to be one of the stories I'm putting on Hiatus.**

**I know I just put up the first chapter of "Me, Myself, and I" and all the reviews for it so far have been encouraging, but momentarily, I'm more focused on "Rocking Out This Transformation." Therefore, "Me, Myself, and I" is my second story to be put on Hiatus. **

**I know some of you might be upset with this, but I really want to write my new Clique fan fiction before the next one comes out, and that only leaves me about four and a half months, but when I finish that story, "Me, Myself, and I" will be the first story to come off of Hiatus. **

**Feel free to PM me or review this note with your feelings and opinions. **

**-Brookgavin**


End file.
